Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image generation apparatus and an image generation method.
Related Background Art
An optical probing technology called EOP (Electro Optical Probing) or EOFM (Electro-Optical Frequency Mapping) is known as a technology for testing a measurement target such as an integrated circuit (for example, see Patent Document 1). In the optical probing technology, the integrated circuit is irradiated with light emitted from a light source, measurement light (reflected light) from the integrated circuit is detected by an optical sensor, and a detection signal is acquired. Also, in the acquired detection signal, a desired frequency is selected, and amplitude energy of the signal is displayed over time. Or, image display is performed through two-dimensional mapping. Accordingly, it is possible to specify a position of a circuit operating at a desired frequency.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-064975
The optical probing technology described above can specify a failure place and a failure cause in a semiconductor device such as an integrated circuit. Here, in image display in the methods of Patent Document 1 described above, when an acquired detection signal of a photodetector is branched according to a desired frequency band to acquire a video image (pattern image) and a modulation image (EOFM image), an S/N ratio of their images may not be sufficiently high. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an image generation apparatus and an image generation method in which improvement of an S/N ratio of an image is achieved.